The Fallen Fairies
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: When Lucy Heartfillia transfers to Fairy Tail High at the start of sophomore year she doesn't expect to run into a member of the basketball team. Literally. With only a team of four, Lucy becomes manager and has to replace the legendary talents that graduated. With new recruits, old enemies, and tedious challenges:will the team regain its former glory? Modern Basketball AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Wassup I'm back after my very LONG LONG LOOOOONNNNGGGG hiatus and I'm excited. If you follow me and are wondering about the stories I haven't finished I might start wrapping those up soon or I may leave them as a summer project because I went back to read them but I've really lost my grip on the characters so I'll write this and oneshots on my oneshot collection until I think I know what I'm doing. Okay well onto the story. I don't own Fairy Tail and the reason everyone hates Lucy I got from Ao Haru Ride (watch it bc its fabulous).**

 _At that place everything was black. She couldn't see any color or happiness._

Lucy looked around the classroom and was meet by the angry glares of her female classmates. It had been happening since she started middle school and now in her first year of high school, it was the worst it's ever been. None of the girls ever talked to her not even the transfer students because they had heard the stories. About how Lucy stole the heart of every boy in school and had the all underneath her thumb. It made the girls crazy jealous so she had no friends.

 _The future was bleak and everything was painful. Of course during the times with her basketball friends everything was different but most days only greeted her with snickers and snide comments._

The tears that had been threatening to fall were about to flow but Lucy ducked her head lower into the book she was reading. Ever since the comments started she had been doing anything she could to make herself likeable. Class representative, head cheerleader, boys' basketball manager, and even top of her class academically. All that had done was made her more enemies. Lucy would never stop herself from doing the things she loved because people disliked her for it but it was terrible to have no friends except for the basketball club. Finally she convinced her father to send her enough money to move to Magnolia and go to school there.

 _It was a fear that if she stayed in the dark place for so long then one day she'd forget what color was too._

The class bell rang and Lucy dashed out the doors, hitting the street running. A smile spread across her face and she laughed loudly as she entered her already empty house.

"That was the last day! I'm free! Fairy Tail Academy here I come." Lucy giggled and grabbed her only suitcase that wasn't with the moving company before dashing off the door and down to the train station. People were swarming the station and Lucy had to shove her way through the crowd to get to the train. Once she sat down on the suspiciously warm seat with her legs stuck behind her bright pink suitcase, the train sped off to Magnolia. The three hour ride flew by as Lucy fidgeted, irritating the old lady sitting next to her, and smoothed her skirt.

"All get off for Magnolia please." The conductor announced as the train screeched to a halt. Lucy made her way across the train and hit the steel platform with a thud. Once she was truly in Magnolia she looked around. According to the school's principal the campus, and her dorm, were supposed to be twenty minutes east from the train station. Lucy followed the directions the principal had given her and was blown away by the immaculate building in front of her. It seemed to stretch for miles and was at least three stories tall. Guarding the fortress were a set of golden gates that made Lucy believe this was actually heaven. Cautiously she opened one of the gates and entered the main building.

"How may I help you?" The lady behind the front desk asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm a new student. I start here next month after summer break but I'm living in the dorms." Lucy explained and felt awkward with her oversized suitcase.

"Ah yes Lucy Heartfillia! Here's your schedule, rule book, and dorm key. On the first page of the rule book you should find a map and your school uniform will be hanging in your dorm along with anything the mover's brought for you today. Don't worry about wearing the uniform anywhere but to classes and on-campus meals." The secretary waved to Lucy before turning back to her computer. Lucy looked at the map for a moment before snapping the book shut and heading over to the dormitory. Inside the building were students bustling around. Girls and boys in every year of high school were joking together. Lucy was too busy admiring the scene to notice the green haired man behind her. She backed up slightly to stare at the architecture when she bumped into the man.

"Oh I'm sorry." Lucy apologized and bent down to help him pick up some of the papers he had dropped. While doing so, the wristband on her right arm fell down as well.

"That wristband is familiar… one of the high schools gives them out to their basketballs members and affiliates. If you don't mind me asking so bluntly, who are you?" the man asked while analyzing Lucy. She subconsciously tugged on her skirt but stood up and smiled slightly anyways.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia and I was a manager for boys' basketball. Then I transferred here." Lucy introduced pleasantly.

"I'm Freed Justine. Would you mind coming with me after we find your dorm? The basketball team has recently lost our manager and I think you might do great. As long as you'd like to of course." Freed offered and took the suitcase from Lucy. She pursed her lips but nodded hesitantly anyways. Every good memory she had ever had at school was with the basketball club so maybe it would be the same here.

"Sure." Lucy said and Freed smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. Now what dorm number are you?" Freed inquired with the tilt of his head.

"Room 245." Lucy said while reading off her schedule.

"What a coincidence that's right in the middle of the athletics dorms. It helps that the gymnasium is less than five minutes away. How fortunate for us right now, no?" Freed chuckled to himself before striding down a large hallway and reaching a room at the very end on the left. Lucy fumbled with her key for a few moments and then entered the quaint dorm room. Her boxes from the company were neatly lined up on a wall and they even had the courtesy to set up her desk. After dumping her suitcase near the boxes she exited the room and glanced at Freed who had been patiently waiting for her by a set of metal doors right outside her room.

"This is the doorway that leads to the gymnasium." Freed explained and opened one of the doors to let Lucy walk through. It took a few seconds to cross the covered pavilion before he opened another set of doors to see a large polished gym. Inside boys were running around while two men watched them. At the sound of the door opening one of the men with red hair turned to look at them. Freed made a signal and the man blew on his whistle to gather everyone's attention. The team ran up to him like puppies and Lucy hid her smile behind her sleeve. It must be the same at every school. Nice to know that some things don't change.

"Hello everyone. I believe we have found our new manager. This is Lucy Heartfillia and she just transferred here. Back at her old school she was boys' basketball manager." Freed introduced Lucy who waved to the group.

"Why did you pick her? Was she even good as a manager?" a burly man asked. His spiky blonde hair and lightening tattoo were menacing enough without the fierce scowl on his face.

"Lighten up Laxus. I'm sure Freed wouldn't have brought her here if he didn't give her some kind of test." Bixlow said and slung his arm over Laxus' shoulders.

"Actually an evaluation evaded my mind." Freed admitted sheepishly.

"Well I'll give her one. I'm Coach Gildarts and I want you to run the next twenty minutes of practice." The red haired man said while handing Lucy a small plastic whistle. After that he promptly walked up the stairs to the second story viewing area and laid down on his back. Everyone turned to glance at Lucy who analyzed them all.

"Hello." She said shyly and ducked her head slightly.

"Hello Lucy. I'm Jellal, the captain of the team. Today we were going to work on how to make our club appealing to new members this year. Right now it's only us four. Bixlow, Freed, and Laxus were the only ones to stay behind with us since the regulars all graduated. Please feel free to coach us as you would your old team." Jellal bowed slightly before heading back into line with his teammates. Lucy blinked twice at that and straightened her back.

"Very well. Two on two. Now. Highest score in ten minutes wins and then we will discuss the club's appeal." Lucy glared at the four boys and clapped her hands together. "Begin!"

"Captain why did you have to say that?" Bixlow wheezed from his spot on the floor. He was sprawled out and his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

"Sorry. I underestimated Lucy." Jellal sighed and turned to the manager-in-training. She was glancing at the four with a smile on her face.

"Not bad. Good job." Lucy congratulated the team before pursing her lips. "Of course it doesn't matter how good you are if you don't have enough members for an official team. It may be fine if you had more stamina but right now that's out the window. Anyways we should go back to new members. The new school year starts in two weeks. Any potential candidates?" Lucy asked.

"We were just going to wait to see who shows up." Bixlow shrugged and got up on his elbow.

"No wonder there's only four of you. Scouting begins now! Well if I'm your manager." Luy suddenly got shy again and glanced at her toes.

"You're manager. I've never seen anyone work these godawful brats to sweat and still make the exercise useful." Coach Gildarts called out from the balcony before exiting the gym.

"Alright then. Scouting starts now!" Lucy cheered and the team got up to cheer halfheartedly as well. This was day the rebirth of Fairy Tail High's Basketball Team began.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Heyo everyone! I'm incredibly sorry for not uploading and such but I was busy writing chapter three which should be out by Wednesday (no promises!). The next thing will be in al caps because it is very important LOOK AT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. WHO SHOULD LUCY BE PAIRED WITH? IF YOU DON'T WANNA GO TO MY PROFILE THEN LOOK AT THE CHOICES BELOW AND TYPE IT IN A REVIEW.**

 **HERE ARE THE FOUR CHOICES- CHOOSE ONE**

 **STING**

 **ROGUE**

 **NATSU**

 **COBRA**

 **Please do vote because I'm really bad at writing a story if I don't have a concrete pairing I'm reaching for because I'll give anyone romance scenes by mistake. Thanks for voting and I don't own Fairy Tail!**

"I can't believe this is your idea of scouting." Laxus grumbled from his spot behind a bush. Next to him sat Freed, Jellal, and Lucy.

"It will work trust me. Besides we have practice every day but we can't practice until we have a full team so this is basically just time to goof off with. Cherish it." Lucy retorted.

"I have the feeling that most managers aren't supposed to think that way." Laxus sighed but Lucy ignored him to zoom in her binoculars. A few feet away stood Bixlow, jumping around a freshman.

"Hey kid. Do you wanna go? I'm ready!" Bixlow shouted in the poor boy's face and the freshman ran away towards the dormitory.

"Recruit one of day four: failed." Lucy clicked her tongue but stood up from the bushes and stared at the surrounding students.

"Maybe if we actually said what they were joining then someone would appear." Jellal said reasonably but at Lucy's glare he directed his gaze elsewhere.

"You guys can go back to your dorms I'll catch up." Lucy said and began skipping away from the four.

"I'm a little worried now." Freed said as he saw Lucy's demonic smile.

"Well she can just release her wrath on some random student later on." Bixlow shrugged and with that the boys left back to the dorms. Meanwhile Lucy was walking around campus. She had been on campus for a week now but could barely find the library and decided that today would be the day she toured the school. After walking for a few minutes Lucy paused by a large concrete wall near the outskirts of the campus to take a break. The sharp scent of tobacco invaded her system and Lucy narrowed her eyes. She peeked around the corner and saw a man flicking cigarette ashes onto the concrete pavement.

"Smoking is bad for you." Lucy said as she plopped down next to the man.

"I don't care." He said gruffly and ruffled his maroon hair.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy introduced and began to skim her hand over the bumpy ground. "What's your name?"

"If I tell you will you leave?" the man turned to look at Lucy and she was shocked to see he only had one eye but nodded in response to his question anyways. "Cobra."

"That's a nice name." Lucy nodded in approval.

"I don't hear you leaving." Cobra said pointedly.

"Oh yeah… I lie! Now how would you like to join the basketball team?" Lucy asked and stared at Cobra.

"No." Cobra grunted.

"That's a shame... if you don't join then I might accidently remember that I saw you smoking out here and might accidently let it slip to the principal. Did you know that the punishment for smoking on school grounds can be up to four years in prison?" Lucy whistled innocently and stood up. "If you joined the basketball team though I might forget this ever happened."

"You dirty bitch." Cobra snarled. All Lucy did was giggle lightly and hold her hand out.

"Sorry but the team needs players. Ready to join?" Lucy smiled widely and outstretched her hand to Cobra. Reluctantly he grabbed it and was pulled up. "Let's go!"

"I don't understand why we are here." Laxus asked the other three members of the basketball team. A few minutes ago Lucy sent a text for them to meet her in the basketball club room so here they were but Lucy still hadn't arrived.

"It must be important." Jellal said with a shrug before flipping through a magazine. Apparently there was some article on fencing that intrigued him despite him never having fenced a day in his life.

"Hello everyone!" Lucy exclaimed as she entered the room. Behind her was Cobra, looking pissed off and uninterested at the same time. "I found our new vice-captain!"

"What?" Freed asked as Bixlow fell off his chair in shock. Jellal dropped the magazine and turned to stare at Lucy with his mouth gaping.

"How did you get Cobra to join the team?" Jellal asked. Cobra pointedly glared at Lucy during this comment but she waved it off with a laugh.

"Never mind that! Now we have a full team and I can schedule practice matches. Be prepared to have a game before school starts. I want to set some false impressions into the other teams about us so they'll take us lightly in real games." Lucy murmured to herself before leaving the club room.

"Is she always this devious?" Cobra asked and loosened the collar of his shirt.

"Unfortunately yes. Lucy is a great manager but she can be a little too cunning at times. I assumed she blackmailed you into joining?" Freed clucked his tongue sympathetically and Cobra stared at the boy.

One day he's going to kill Lucy.

During practice the next week everyone was on edge. Cobra still was a moody jerk most of the time and Laxus was always seconds away from smacking him into next week but luckily Jellal could dispel their fights by slamming their heads together. On Thursday Lucy finally surprised them with a paper saying that a practice match against Blue Pegasus was scheduled for the afternoon.

"I got the bus prepared for us which is why I left practice early yesterday. Let's go." Lucy cheered as they stepped onto the athletics bus for the high school. The boys picked their seats and Coach Gildarts walked on the bus.

"I can't believe I signed up for this." Gildarts sighed deeply and took a sip from his large thermos before sitting at the wheel of the bus and started driving it. In less than thirty minutes they reached a small yet sleek school.

"Follow me." Lucy said and glided through the halls easily.

"Is this Lucy's previous school?" Bixlow whispered to Freed. The other man merely shrugged and followed the manager into the large gymnasium. Five boys were doing drills but halted when Lucy entered.

"Lucy darling so nice to see you again!" Hibiki smiled charmingly at Lucy who rolled her eyes and hugged him.

"I see you haven't changed in two weeks. What a shame. Now where's the person I came here to see?" Lucy teased before looking around the gym.

"Hi Miss Lucy." A smaller boy said and smiled shyly at Lucy.

"Eve! There you are. Did you practice your passing? Good. I can't wait to see." Lucy looked down fondly at the younger boy before clapping her hands. "Fairy Tail boys! We're setting up over here. The game starts in five minutes." Lucy directed the team to a far corner and set down her things there.

"Bye Miss Lucy!" Eve waved before going back to his coach. Lucy waved back with a smile and turned to her team.

"This guys may seem goofy but they're strong. Hibiki? He's one of the strongest shooters in the league. Eve can weave between people and is practically unstoppable when it comes to defense. The rest of the team is no joke either. Lucky for you five they all are extremely short as you've probably noticed. Use height as an advantage unless you're up against Ren or Hibiki. They are terrible at one-to-one so just corner them. I don't expect you to win but get over thirty points or you're walking home. Clear?" Lucy quirked an eyebrow and the team nodded. The Blue Pegasus coach blew his whistle and both teams lined up.  
"The team with the most points after twenty minutes wins. No time outs. Good luck." Gildarts said tiredly before tossing the ball into the air and walking to Lucy. Laxus got the ball and passed it to Jellal who sank a three-point shot. After that Fairy Tail was in a balance of scoring and then Blue Pegasus would score back. In the last five minutes Hibiki got a hold of the ball and made three dunks in a row before Cobra swiped the ball and charged it to the other end.

"Sorry Fairy Tail but we never go easy when there are ladies watching." Hibiki smirked as Eve slapped the ball away from Cobra and shot again. At the end of twenty minutes the score was 28-34 in Blue Pegasus' favor.

"That wasn't too bad for your first time as a team. Blue Pegasus is good when there are females watching them so I expected nothing less. I'll meet you in the front but I need to meet with the coach and thank them for accepting us." Lucy excused herself and made a hand motion to the coach who followed her into a hallway.

"I wonder why Lucy joined this team." Eve thought aloud as he analyzed the five worn out boys.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laxus glared down at the other player and Hibiki appeared out of nowhere.

"Nothing its just don't you know who Lucy used to manage?" Hibiki asked the team with confusion written across his face. Hibiki risked a glance at the hallway before leaning in close and whispering something to the team. Everyone's eyes widened marginally at the information. The ball Bixlow was holding fell out of his hands and skittered across the floor.

"No way! They won the international cup last year didn't they?" Bixlow whistled low and looked out the window where Lucy had just finished talking. "We should get going."

"Yeah." Jellal said before leading the team outside.

"Where's the bus?" Bixlow asked with a look around. "Don't tell me you were serious…"

"We better start walking if we want to get to the school before dark." Lucy smiled deviously ad led the way for the tired boys.

"She's a demon." Cobra whispered to Jellal. The captain nodded in agreement.

"Come on we're almost there!" Lucy cheered and broke into a run. The team had no choice but to follow her because while Lucy had been in the area for nearly two weeks, she still got lost most of the time. They reached the giant gates at school and Lucy took a key ring out of her pocket that was suspiciously similar to Gildarts'.

"How'd you get those keys?" Freed inquired.

"I stole them from Coach Gildarts. Not like he needs them." Lucy said casually as the gate swung open. "Now everyone rest. Tomorrow is orientation and the Club Festival is Monday. We have to appeal to new recruits."

"Yes ma'am!" the five boys exclaimed before rushing off to their own dorms. Except Jellal.

"Lucy I almost forgot… tomorrow during orientation the managers of the sports teams are having a meeting. Sorry." Jellal apologized before handing Lucy a flier with the information written on it.

"No worries Jellal! Control them at the orientation for me." Lucy grinned at the captain as he jogged after his team but Lucy couldn't stop the sinking feeling in her gut. Since arriving at the school she only talked to the basketball team and wasn't sure if the managers would like her. What if it became like her old school?

 _What if she lost the color she found?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't know if you guys know this but I usually post my chapters only after I have most of the next chapter laid out in words because if not then I lose my inspiration quickly and abandon the story. I'm sorry but sometimes I won't be able to upload for weeks. I just wanted to let you know. Also the poll is currently being led by Natsu with 8 votes, then Rogue with 3, and Cobra with one. Keep voting as it will be open for a few more chapters. If you were wondering why Rogue and Sting were there well they'll get a major role later on in the story so yeah…Well I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Lucy could feel her new shoes squeaking against the tile and would give anything to be back in her sneakers for practice. At the Manager Meeting everyone was supposed to dress in uniform and Lucy adjusted her hair for the twelfth time.

"Calm down it's just a small group of people." Lucy whispered to herself in the crowded hallways, drawing some strange looks from other students. Finally she reached room 472. Swallowing her fear, Lucy opened the door and walked inside. There sat five girls. All of them were beautiful and Lucy was ready for a hole to swallow her up anytime now.

"Hello! Are you the basketball team manager?" a silver haired bombshell asked. "I'm Mira and I'm in charge of baseball."

"I'm Lucy and yes I'm in charge of the basketball team." Lucy waved shyly.

"Look at how cute she is!" Mira squealed before reaching up and hugging Lucy from behind. "Like a little doll."

"More importantly her boobs!" a brunette whistled impressively and took a swig out of a suspicious looking flask. Red blossomed across Lucy's face and she looked down at the polished tile floor.

"Stop it Cana and Mira! She's uncomfortable." A redhead tsked before turning to Lucy. "I'm Erza. I am the manager of the fencing club. Is there a reason that you are late?" Erza glared at Lucy who swallowed thickly. She looked like a hurricane of beauty and death. It didn't help that Erza also coached the _fencing club_ which used _**swords**_.

"Now now Erza she is new at this school. Don't beat her up about it. Now that everyone is here I'll start the meeting. If you would Lucy please sit." A blue haired girl with red glasses said with a gently smile. Lucy tripped over her feet on her way to the small place card that said basketball on it. A girl giggled rudely and Lucy could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks. "Now then. Erza Scarlet?"

"Here!" Erza bellowed and Lucy flinched. She was right next to Erza and the word was still echoing in her head as Mira responded to her name.

"Juvia Lockser?" the sweet blue haired girl called.

"Juvia is here." The blue haired girl on the other side of Lucy said. A pair of blue goggles were nestled on top of her long wavy tresses and Lucy recognized her voice as the giggle she heard earlier. Juvia caught Lucy staring and glared at her. Lucy quickly averted her gaze. She would give anything to be with her team at orientation right now.

"Lucy Heartfillia is here…. Okay that's all! I, Levy McGarden, now pronounce the first manager meeting of this school year in session!" Levy smiled brightly. "As we all know the Club Festival is tomorrow. I have the official schedule for the day and the booth locations. Since the sports aren't a big deal you all have the worst locations. No club will budge to give you guys a better spot so I'm sorry." Levy apologized.

"We just have to make them think of us as a big deal then. Easy." Erza shrugged like it was inevitable and Lucy had to stop herself from gasping out loud. All of these girls were so impressive and strong Lucy wanted to be like them. Everyone had stood and was wearing a fierce face. Lucy felt like crying with happiness. None of these girls hated her, well maybe Juvia did, and they all were so powerful. "Right Lucy?"

"Yeah!" Lucy smiled widely at Erza and couldn't stop. A group of people who felt so strongly about something…it was amazing.

 **It was like a rainbow.**

"How was the meeting?" Jellal asked Lucy as he entered the clubroom. A disgruntled Cobra was following him and the three settled down at the rickety table. The rest of the team went to their dorms but since Jellal was captain and Cobra was vice-captain they decided to help Lucy with planning for the club festival.

"Amazing! The girls there are truly wonderful." Lucy gushed and stared off dreamily at one of the eggshell white walls.

"Good to hear. So where are we tomorrow?" Cobra asked and glanced at the stack of papers Lucy was holding.

"We're in spot 23!" Lucy smirked triumphantly but the two boys hung their heads in disappointment.

"That is quite possibly the worst spot ever. Its right next to the edge of campus and no one goes there. Except the people who are ditching school." Cobra stated before leaning back.

"I'll just take Jellal, Freed, and Bixlow to come to the entrance with me and we'll escort people back to the table." Lucy nodded to herself at the plan but Cobra scoffed again.

"Don't take Bixlow to greet people. Leave him at the table with me and Laxus." Cobra advised and Lucy huffed but made a note on her paper.

"Okay then that's all settled. I'll see you two tomorrow." Lucy waved at the two boys before all three exited the clubroom to head to their designated dorms.

"Every have fun at the Club Festival and enjoy yourselves. None of our students bite!" Principal Makarov laughed loudly before turning off the microphone and letting the new students walk throughout the campus. People from different clubs were all around Lucy and she was lucky that Jellal was there.

"Hey Jellal where's Freed?" Lucy asked conversationally as the first few recruits trickled into the "mosh pit" of club members.

"Freed got stuck at the main table supervising the idiots- I mean other players- and probably won't be here until later." Jellal replied. Lucy was about to ask another question but a new student was suddenly in her face. He had pink hair and a wide grin. "Hello Natsu." Jellal sired tiredly as the boy began jumping around. A few feet behind him was another boy with no shirt on. Lucy turned away because although she's seen boys shirtless, she had no idea who this person was.

"Are you interested in the basketball club?" Lucy asked politely while handing Natsu a flyer.

"I don't need a stupid paper to tell me I'm joining basketball." Natsu scoffed before the shirtless boy slammed his fist down on top of Natsu's head.

"We'll take two. Sorry about Ash for Brains over here. I'm Gray." The shirtless boy introduced himself.

"Gray put on some clothes. Don't make me get Erza." Jellal looked at the two with a tired expression before pointing in the general direction of the booth. "Go sign up back there." Jellal added and it took seconds before Natsu was flying through the crowd.

"How do you know them?" Lucy inquired

"I was on the disciplinary council last year and trust me you get to know those two with that job. I don't even want to know what they'll do as second years." Jellal looked at the two worriedly before a new person arrived. Lucy handed out a flyer and Jellal left her to lead the boy to the booth. Now that Lucy was all by herself, the crowd was painfully close and she felt awkward.

"What club does a beautiful lady such as yourself take?" a voice murmured by Lucy's ear and she hurried to jump back. The boy wore tinted sunglasses and had bright orange hair that vaguely reminded Lucy of cat ears.

"I'm Lucy, the basketball manager." Lucy stuttered slightly and gave the boy a paper. It was much different when her teammates were nearby but now she was all by herself. Not even the other managers she had met were there. Since she arrived at the school, Lucy always had someone with her. Now there was a chance the past could repeat itself. No girls were staring at her yet which was good so Lucy awkwardly pointed the way to the registration table so the boy could leave.

"Very well Lucy. I'm Loke and look forward to seeing you at practice!" Loke winked before sauntering off towards the booth. Lucy let out a deep breath before turning to find her next target.

"Shouldn't Jellal be back by now?" Lucy asked herself then shook her head. "I can focus on that later." Lucy whispered. Deftly she began to hand out flyers. Most of the students awkwardly gave them back or dropped them on the ground a few feet away. Finally Lucy bit her lip and sighed. So far they only had three recruits at most. That would only mean two rotating members and her team wouldn't even be able to fill a bench. If she were able to make some of the boys join the team by using her looks then why wouldn't she? Lucy prayed that no one was paying close attention before turning on her appeal. She shyly gave boys flyers and sweet-talked them until over eight had headed to the booth.

"That club sounds MANLY!" a tall and large student roared. Lucy turned to him with a sigh.

Hopefully at least the booth was running smoothly.

"For the last time you absolute fucking idiot just fill out your name and your reason for wanting to join the club!" Cobra snarled at Natsu. The boy was the first recruit they had all day and had taken over thirty minuets to write his name on the club application. His friend, Gray, had already filled out the form quickly and left to go do something else. Cobra wished the boy would've taken his energetic puppy with him. Natsu was grating on his nerves and Laxus had already placed in headphones so he wouldn't have to deal with anyone. Bixlow had complained the booth was too boring and left to go find some girl named Evergreen. When Freed saw that Bixlow was going he followed him. That left Cobra and an unresponsive Laxus. Then Jellal arrived with some wimpy freshman that could hardly hold the flyer without sweating. Now Cobra was out of patience and Natsu still was debating why he wanted to join the club. At the point Cobra would've accepted any answer from the idiot.

"My one true love sent me here!" a new boy dressed in an expensive tuxedo called out dramatically as he reached the basketball club table.

"I really don't have time for this shit." Cobra grumbled. "Just fill out this paper." Cobra slid forward a small worksheet all the clubs were required to give new members and watched as the boy quickly filled it out. At least he wasn't like Natsu and took forever. Cobra snatched back the form and looked at his name: Loke Nova.

"We'll get back to you." Cobra said sarcastically and shooed away the boy. Now only Jellal, Cobra, Laxus, and Natsu were left. The poor boy was still staring at the paper, now marred with eraser bits and pencil markings, as if it would give him inspiration. "Isn't Lucy waiting on you?" Cobra turned to look at Jellal with a questioning gaze. He didn't really care about Jellal but Lucy was new and as much of a bitch as she could be, no one deserved to be completely surrounded by strangers with no idea what to do.

"I just want to let her be by herself and get used to the atmosphere. We won't be with her when classes start and this school is huge." Jellal explained while gazing back down at his book. Cobra leaned down on the table and felt the warm sun on his back. Just when he was about to fall asleep a shadow appeared over him.

"Is this the basketball registration?" a group of boys asked. Cobra slowly raised his head and stared at the eight boys above him.

"Yeah. Do you wanna join?" Cobra inquired as he glanced at the small pack.

"If we get to see that hot manager every day then hell yeah." One of the boys in the back replied and everyone snickered in agreement.

"Eh really? You're joining for Lucy then huh?" Cobra let a vicious smile spread across his face. "Here is the form. Fill it out and show up at the gymnasium tomorrow. It'll be a pleasure playing with you." Cobra's purple eyes caught the sunlight and let off a menacing glint. The boys, now visibly unsettled, filled out the forms and swaggered away.

"I don't think we should've allowed them to join." Jellal frowned as he stared at their retreating forms.

"Trust me, after Lucy gets her hands on them they'll be running for the hills." Cobra laughed maniacally. Boy it sure was fun messing with new recruits.

"Hey guys I finished!" Natsu exclaimed in joy and held up a tattered ink stained piece of paper. Cobra's left eye twitched as he grabbed the sheet.

Damn brat. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! Okay so idk if they'll see this but to Anonymous Person who reviewed on chapter three I did just watch Kuroko no Basket and got the idea to do a basketball au from it but in case you're wondering it will not follow anything close to the actual KnB except for some loose archetypes** **. Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail and thanks for reading! Oh wait also the end of this chapter might seem OOC but remember they're being put into a new environment different from the Fairy Tail universe so their reactions and relationships will be slightly different but I hope I did a good job portraying them.**

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail Basketball Club! I know that school hasn't started yet but today is just for a trial practice to see if you would actually enjoy the club and give you time to change clubs. If this practice does not appeal to you then I would recommend quitting as it will just get harder." Jellal looked at every new recruit with a firm gaze and some of them began shifting slightly. Since Lucy was off setting up the main gym, the team was left to talk to the newbies.

"Oi don't scare them too much we still need a team!" Bixlow furiously whispered at Jellal.

"Of course if we can do it then you all probably can as well." Jellal added hastily. A few still didn't look convinced and were prepared to leave when Lucy creaked open the gymnasium door.

"Everything is ready so please follow me." Lucy opened the door wide to showcase a basketball court filled with athletic devices. The boys began to line up with a few of them taking their time to stare at Lucy. Once the gym door had closed for sure, Lucy turned to look at the boys and smirked madly. "Who's ready for some basketball? First we start with running. Every time I blow the whistle you should be on the opposite side of the gym. If you aren't there more than two times you'll face a special punishment while everyone else is playing a practice match. Begin!" Lucy blew the metallic whistle around her neck and watched the boys scurry across the gym. By the twenty-third lap half of the newbies were sweating on the floor and Lucy decided to switch to an actual game. The boys, still coughing out their lungs on the ground, had to do lunges across the gym with a thirty pound bar on each of their backs.

"Lucy isn't sparing these poor new guys." Cobra sniggered from where he stood on the court next to Jellal. Only Natsu, Loke, Gray, and Elfman had succeeded in running with the actual team while everyone else had to do lunges. Now Jellal and Cobra were waiting for the ball to be thrown in during the four on four game. Well more accurately they were waiting to see if Gray or Natsu would snatch the ball first. Since the beginning of the game it had been the two second years scoring back and forth. Eventually the rest of the team was content with just watching the rivals fight each other.

"Of course she wouldn't spare the recruits. What's the point of getting weak members on our team that don't care enough to continue working?" Jellal shrugged and watched as Natsu dunked another basket.

"Hey blue dude!" Natsu screamed out and threw the ball to Jellal.

"Blue dude? Does he not remember my name?" Jellal blinked deftly but still shot a three pointer. It sunk into the basket and Natsu cheered loudly.

"Nice job Blue Dude!" Natsu complimented Jellal.

"It's Jellal. How do you not remember me? I've given you at least twenty office referrals." Jellal deadpanned. Natsu's eyes widened in recognition and he nearly spluttered in shock.

"It is you! Jelly-san!" Natsu cackled at his nickname for Jellal and the boy was seconds away from punching his new teammate but then he remember that (goshdammit) he, Jellal Fernandez, was the calm one and couldn't go around punching people.

"I don't even care anymore! No lady is worth all this shit." One of the recruits scoffed and dropped the bar on the ground. Lucy quirked her eyebrow up in surprise and reached to pick up the bar. A resounding smack echoed through the gym as Lucy tapped the bar against her other hand.

"Eh really? Does that mean you just wasted my time with your utter incompetence?" Lucy stalked towards the boys until they sprinted out of the gym. Only a small mousy brunette was left.

"Too far manager. Let's hope they don't file a complaint." Freed frowned slightly but said no more on the topic.

"Well at least we got five more recruits! I wish we had more but it can't be helped." Lucy clapped her hands together and referenced the clipboard tucked underneath her left arm. "Let's see… here we have Romeo, Gray, Loke, Elfman, and Natsu. Apparently one boy never showed up today. His name is Gajeel Redfox." Lucy set the clipboard on the ground before gathering her team.

"We welcome all new recruits with open arms! Now can my third years please explain why over half of the recruits are second years?" Lucy glared at them and the old team gulped.

"Last year we were pretty relaxed about recruitment…" Bixlow stuttered.

"Wasn't my problem." Laxus shrugged and put on his earbuds.

"I wasn't in the club. Put all the blame on their stupid asses." Cobra defended himself as the regulars turned to glare at him. "What? It's all true."

"I'll deal with you idiots later." Lucy said and the regulars shut up. "Now to all new recruits I will warn you we often will have practice games. When we aren't at a game or reviewing footage, the training will be this intense. Our firs series of games is in a practice tournament. It's set up through a blind raffle of school names. This will commence in three months. Until then we'll work tirelessly to improve our technique. Understood?" Lucy finished the debriefing and all of the boys nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted in sync and Lucy smiled. Maybe her team didn't have the most athletic members or the most fame but they did have spirit. She could take that and make them into a fearsome team.

"Good. Now school starts tomorrow so everyone go rest. Practice is after the final class bell and ends one hour before campus-wide dinner…I think." Lucy pursed her lips and tried to remember the schedule she had been given her first day here.

"Sorry our manager is still new to this school. Every day after classes just come here and stay for two hours." Jellal apologize for the misconception and with that the basketball team were off to their dorms.

"I have a good feeling about this year." Lucy confided to the regulars, who were all helping her clean up.

"That's a good thing to hear. Now why don't you let us clean up the gym today? You need to be prepared for tomorrow seeing as you've never been to class here." Jellal offered and Lucy glanced around.

"It's a lot of work. Are you sure?" Lucy asked. The boys all nodded with only some protest from Bixlow. "Okay then. I'll see you all after school tomorrow." Lucy grabbed her bookbag and headed out the large metal doors. Once she was gone Jellal looked at his teammates.

"Are we going to tell her that we know?" Jellal asked.

"Wait what do we know?" Bixlow called out from where he sat next to Freed.

"About Lucy's past team… the ones that won internationals." Jellal prompted and Bixlow's mouth formed an o.

"It's not any of our business." Laxus grumbled and picked up the weight bars left by the newbies.

"I don't believe we should reveal that information with anyone, not even Lucy, unless she tells us herself." Freed inputted and Bixlow nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that She-Demon doesn't need another reason to want to claw our faces off." Cobra muttered.

"Speaking of She-Demons are you all ready to see Mira and Erza tomorrow?" Bixlow grinned. Cobra shuddered at the mention of Erza. Last time he saw the crazy student council principal she had nearly decapitated him with a hammer. Not fun.

"I know that Captain is excited to see Erza." Laxus teased Jellal who now had a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"Only if you're ready to see Mira." Jellal shot back and the other boys collapsed with laughter.

"Those two idiots haven't changed." Bixlow whispered to Freed.

"While I resent the fact that Laxus was called an idiot, yes things have stayed consistent between the two." Freed replied while smiling fondly at his team. They were back together again. The Fairy Tail boys basketball team.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So this story has been centered on the club so far but they actually do have to go to class so this will be one of the few chapters where I describe parts of the school day. This is just necessary for subplot later on in the story. Also it may seem weird to some of you how Lucy flips the switch from being really shy and awkward to really aggressive and spontaneous throughout the chapters. Well it's kind of like how you change your attitude around your family versus your friends but more amplified. At her last school when she was outgoing and happy in the beginning everyone picked on her except for her team and now she thinks that if she's more withdrawn no one will notice her enough to bully her. Thanks for reading this and I don't own Fairy Tail!**

"What is this building?" Lucy muttered to herself while glancing up at the stained glass ceiling. The main room was stunning and filled with students striding to their various classes but Lucy still had no idea what was going on. The average tour that most people got was only open to second hears on the day of the club festival and Lucy couldn't miss that so here she was, confused and stuck in the middle of an unknown building. If she wasn't so worried about awkward first impressions then she would've asked a fellow student but none of them noticed her distress. Since the trial practice yesterday, Lucy hadn't seen the club and it was the longest she had been away from her team. Even the managers hadn't met up with her lately and they only took afternoon classes.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry." A white haired boy waved his hand in front of Lucy's face and she jumped in shock.

"I'm actually lost." Lucy admitted and clutched her book bag closer. "I'm Lucy and I just moved here."

"Well I'm Lyon. Can I see your schedule?" Lyon asked patiently. Lucy nodded once and pulled out the crinkled piece of paper. "Class 2A? It's right down this hallway. I can take you there." Lyon offered.

"Please!" Lucy nearly yelled in excitement. The warning bell had chimed a few minutes ago so if she didn't get going soon then she'd be seriously late. Lyon began walking forward and beckoned for Lucy to follow. The two walked down the hallway in silence until they reached room 102.

"Well this is it. Good luck!" Lyon said before continuing down the hallway.

"Ah! Thank you." Lucy called down the hallway and smiled brilliantly. Lyon gasped softly and a light blush dusted his cheeks as he waved in acknowledgement. Once he turned the corner he placed his hand over his chest and shook his head slightly. _Focus Lyon_ , he thought to himself. _She isn't even Juvia_. Back in front of the classroom Lucy stared at where her new guide had gone before opening the door. Everyone was already inside and they turned to stare at the newest student.

"Is there a reason for your tardiness?" the teacher asked, looking unimpressed with Lucy. She fidgeted nervously in the doorway into a familiar voice spoke up.

"Calm your tits Lahar. Knowing Lucy it's surprising she found this class at all. She just transferred from a few towns over." Cobra smirked up at Lahar from where he sat next to the teacher's desk. He was sitting in a rolling chair and kept spinning back and forth. Lahar's left eye started twitching and Cobra looked pleased to get a reaction out of the teacher.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lahar. I did get lost on the way here." Lucy bowed slightly before skirting into an empty desk at the front of the class.

"Very well. Don't let it happen again." Lahar nodded at Lucy before going on a tangent about the difference between solutes and solvents. For the next hour Lucy was diligently taking notes until the bell rang and Lahar packed up his bag to go to the next class. "Okay class next you have a two hour study hall block. Your teacher should arrive soon and… Cobra just stay here. I can't deal with you for two more hours. Meet me in 2B when the next bell rings." Lahar finished by opening the door and striding out into the hallway. As soon as he left the students formed groups around the room while Lucy stared around at her new classmates.

"Looks like you're in 2A." Cobra smirked as he rolled over to a confused Lucy.

"I am. Aren't you a third year?" Lucy asked her basketball friend and he let out a short laugh.

"Technically yes. The college I'm going to is giving me a full ride scholarship. I learned that they only wanted me taking science courses. So in my first year I just took all the science courses this school had to offer and since I'm still officially a student for three more years, the administration just has me shadow different science teachers." Cobra explained.

"That's impressive. Why didn't you just go to college early?" Lucy inquired.

"The school doesn't accept anyone under eighteen so it would've been pointless." Cobra said and then stretched back in his chair. "Did you ever find that new recruit named Gajeel?"

"No but I'm going to look up his class during my free period today and try to find him." Lucy said with a hint of her true fiery personality starting to show.

"Look I knew it!" a shout was heard over the different conversations and Lucy turned towards the loud sound. The source of the commotion was two boys, one with pink hair and the other with black hair. It took her a few seconds but Lucy recognized them from the basketball trial practice.

"You're Natsu and Gray right?" Lucy asked and got shy once more. Of course these two boys were on the basketball team but she hardly knew them. At least with Cobra they had been close friends for two months.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for this idiot's outburst. He thought he saw you and got excited." Gray apologized for Natsu who was still hopping around.

"When's our first match?" Natsu asked Lucy and got dangerously close to her face.

"Hey Flame Shit she's uncomfortable." Cobra said without opening his eyes. Natsu backed up slightly and bowed slightly at Lucy.

"Ah sorry Luigi I just wanted to know when our first game is!" Natsu apologized.

"It's Lucy and our first match isn't for three months. It's in November…remember? I told you that at the practice yesterday." Lucy glared at Natsu.

"I don't listen well." Natsu said with a smile.

"I can tell." Lucy muttered under her breath. It was obvious that Gray had heard from the way he was snickering but Natsu was still blissfully unaware of what had happened. Before he could make another stupid comment, someone across the room screamed a decleration of war.

"Fight me Natsu!" the boy yelled and Natsu nearly tripped over himself in his hurry to swing a punch at the unknown boy.

"He's a real idiot." Gray sighed as he stared at Natsu's back. Maybe if the pink haired pyromaniac was a little smarter then Gray wouldn't mind calling Natsu his rival but the boy was so stupid he probably didn't know what the word meant. "At least he's decent enough at basketball." Gray added as an afterthought.

"I'm taking your word for that." Lucy joked. "I'll probably find out later today…well if I can find he gym from here." Lucy scratched her head awkwardly.

"How did you end up getting here anyways? Luck?" Cobra stopped his spinning for a second to look at Lucy.

"A student named Lyon actually. He seemed quite nice. It's a shame he's on the hockey team." Lucy sighed. When Lyon had been showing her to class, Lucy had peeked at the schedule sticking out of his bag and found his club was hockey.

"Ugh Lyon's a giant prick." Gray grimaced.

"How do you know him?" Lucy asked, a little taken aback. Gray seemed very cool and collected during their conversation.

"He's my adopted brother." Gray shuddered as if the mere thought of Lyon was enough for him to bleach his mind.

"Oh wow. That's quite interesting." Lucy commented.

"I guess even he can appear nice if- oi shithead don't through stuff at me!" Gray stopped midsentence to catch the black uniform shoe flying towards is head at an alarming speed. Lucy would've complimented Gray on his quick reflexes but he had already crossed the room to punch Natsu in the jaw.

"What was that for?!" Natsu spluttered while clutching his jaw.

"You threw a fucking shoe at my face and you're getting all pissy because I punch you?" Gray scoffed.

"I didn't throw a shoe at you!" Natsu denied the accusation. Slyly he tried to hide his right foot behind his left one.

"No one else has only one shoe on you idiot! Also its as shitty smelling as your personality so it's gotta be yours." Gray sneered and smacked Natsu in the face with the shoe.

"Now it's just abuse." Natsu pouted from his spot on the floor as he cradled his cheek.

"Everyone sit down and shut up!" a new voice boomed through the room and everyone rushed to their seats. Natsu seemed to be revived by the shout and scampered to his desk with a shoe still in his hand. Even Cobra slipped out into the hallway to go to room 2B. "You all just got two hours of free time now we're ready for work." The teacher laughed at everyone's scared faces before slamming a few textbooks down on the desk. Lucy couldn't stop the shriek she emitted and many of her classmates had the same response.

"I'm Aquarius and welcome to Pre-Cal brats."


End file.
